This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a low side switch integrated circuit.
A very common device for switching power to a load has been the relay. However, one disadvantage of using relays for switching high currents to a load is that the contacts tend to pit and corrode which results in poor coupling of the current to the load. Another disadvantage is that contacts will tend to bounce when current is first applied or first removed. To overcome these disadvantages transistors have been used to switch the power to a load. More recently, the technology has advanced to a point to where field effect transistors can be used as switches. Field effect transistors are easily integrated and lend themselves to be easily controlled by MOS circuits.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved integrated circuit switch for controlling power to a load.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a single monolithic integrated circuit capable of switching power to a load in response to an analog or a digital input and having diagnostic circuitry available for fault indication.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integrated circuit switch which has over current as well as over temperature limit indication.